I Am Queens Boulevard
by CadyLee
Summary: Harmony Love moves to LA to try her luck at becoming a model/actress. Little does she know, she'll be running into some old friends.
1. LA Bound

A million thoughts ran through my mind as I walked down the busy streets of LA. Am I stupid for leaving the comfort of my hometown for my dreams of becoming an actress? Probably. The probability of me getting an agent are very slim. However; my life was complete shit and going no where, so I feel like I have nothing to lose by coming out here.

The hot summer sun was beating down on my already tan skin as I attempted to find the tenth and final agency I had on my list. I had little to no expierence with acting, unless you count high school and local theater plays. I'm more of a model, and wouldn't mind getting into that out here, but I'm more focused on acting. It would be a different change of pace for sure.

After an hour and a half of walking the wrong way and having to turn around and start over, I finally found the last agency on my list.

I opened the door and immediatley felt the cool air-conditioned air hit my body. There were what seemed like hundreds of phones ringing, people walking in and out of offices, and people just standing there talking amongst eachother. I definitely felt out of place.

This agency had come highly recommended, which is why I saved it for last. I was hoping for some good news instead of all the shit responses I'd recieved all day.

According to the sign, I needed to take the elevator up a few floors.

I was thankful they had an elevator. The last two agencies forced me to walk up a billion flights of stairs. My legs are absolutely killing me.

As I was walking over to the elevator a man ran past me, nearly knocking me over.

"What the fuck ?" I said, trying to regain my balance.

I look up and see an older man staring back at me.

He wore a short sleeved button down shirt and khaki shorts. He looked oddly familiar, but I wasn't sure from where.

"Nice going, Drama. You about killed that poor girl." came another voice.

I turned around and found it belonged to a short chubby man wearing an over-sized jersey and sneakers.

"Did you see all that paparazzi? They must know about my new pilot episode.. they can't get enough of me.. I don't want any pictures until it airs." The man I now know as Drama said.

"Drama, I highly doubt they were trying to photograph you. It was probably Vince here they wanted." a short, freckled man said.

He stood by a man I had seen on at least a dozen billboards as I walked around town. Vincent Chase.

As I processed all of this I realized that I was staring and probably looked very stupid.

I felt myself blush and once again started walking to the elevator.

"I'm sorry for pushing you over, sweetie. Man.. you're hot.. You know I'm in a pilot..." I heard Drama say behind me.

I turned around and finally made eye contact with everyone for the first time.

"Johnny, no one cares. Sorry miss, he's slightly retarded." The chubby man said.

Johnny turned and slapped the chubby man across the head, "Shut up, Turtle."

It was then that I knew I was right. I know exactly who these men are.

Vince walked closer, laughing at Turtle and Johnny.

As he approached me he extended his hand with the most perfect smile.

"Hey there, I'm Vince. I'm sorry about my friends. They're special. What's your name?"

I looked into his eyes and realized that he really had no idea who I was. And that hurt more than anything.

"My name's not important." I said.

He put his hand down and looked at me, completely confused. The others must have overheard, as they stared at me with the same expression.

"I'm sorry if we upset you.." he trailed off, still looking at me.

I looked back up at him, staring him directly in the eyes. "You guys have gone five years without me, I'm sure you'll be fine without me now." I said as I finally stepped on the elevator.

Just as I was about to press the number of my desired floor, the short freckled man who I know as Eric or E, pushed through the other three men and whispered, "Harmony?"

I finally pressed the button and watched the doors slowly close on the four men that had once been a huge part of my life.


	2. Homecoming

It have been sitting here for what seemed like hours, waiting for this damn agent to show up. In the mean time I had made friends with his assiatant, Lloyd.

He was an extremely nice, asian, gay man who had been keeping me company. We talked about my journey here and what I was wanting out of LA.

Vince and the guys walked by a few times and they looked like they wanted to come up to me, but they were constantly being pulled away in different directions.

And that was completely fine with me to be honest. I didn't have any desire to talk to any of them right now. i was here for me. To further my career. Not to dwell on the past.

However; Lloyd noticed the weird vibes between us and managed to get me to tell him the whole story. It ened with me crying and him hugging me.

If this agent hates me, at least I made a friend out of all this shit.

If I had known this guy was Vince's agent I probably would have never came here, but I've been waiting for fucking ever and I'm not about to walk out now.

"LLOYD!" I hear a man scream from the elevator.

Lloyd looks at me and mouths "This is him."

"LLOYD!" he yells once more, as he walks closer and closer to us.

"Yes, Mr. Gold?" he says, running over to his side like an obident puppy.

"What appointments do I have scheduled?" he asks, shuffling through some papers in his hands.

"Uhm, just one so far. With that woman over there." Lloyd says, pointing over at me on the couch.

Ari Gold stops and looks over at me. I don't know how to read the expression on his face.

"And who are you?" he asks, still looking at me.

I stand up and walk closer, "I'm Harmony Love."

"That sounds like a porn star name." he says, grinning.

I wanted to roll my eyes but I refrained. I've heard that a million times in my life, it's nothing new.

Lloyd must have noticed the annoyed look on my face and stepped in, "Miss Love is new in town and is looking for an agent. Everyone recommended her to come to you. She's your two o'clock."

Ari looked me up and down, smiled, and motioned for me to follow him into his office.

As I walked in Lloyd gave me a thumbs up, which I returned with a smile.

We walked in and Ari told me to sit down. He stared at me for a while before speaking.

"So what brings you to LA, Miss Love? By the way you reacted earlier I assume it's not the porn industry, although your body says otherwise." he said, now starting conversation.

I can already tell he's going to be a hard one to crack.

I cleared my through and began, "I'm here because the part of New York I'm from could care less about me wanting to model or be an actress. I've spent the last eight years of my life working at a small restaurant in Queens. Everyday some one would comment about how I definitely don't look like someone who should be stuck in the fucking kitchen and I agree. I want to get myself out there and become something."

After I finished I realized I kind of started yelling towards the end. Ari just sat there with a smile, looking me in the eyes.

"You say you're from Queens?" he asked, recalling what I had said.

I knew where this was going. Vince.

"Yes, I'm from Queens, and I know where this is going. I grew up four houses down from Vince. I went to school with Vince, Turtle, and Eric. We were the best of friends. We literally did everything together. Then one day, out of nowhere, Vince tells me he's leaving for LA the next day. I was completely devestated. And to make matters worse, the rest of the guys slowly but surely followed him." I said, looking at the floor.

I didn't mean to tell him my whole fucking life story, but once I started I couldn't be stopped.

"You know I'm his agent, right? If I were to be yours you'd be seeing a fucking ton of him. He's my boy. He's in here all the time." Ari said, looking me over.

"I know. I ran into him in the lobby. I have no problem with that. I'm not mad.. I never was mad. Just very upset. But I've gotten over that and am here for buisness reasons. I won't let him affect my work." I said.

Ari sighed and looked through my portfolio that I had forgotten I'd set on his desk. It was full of my modeling pictures and some of the various plays and such I had been in. It wasn't much, but it was something.

"You've definitely got the looks. I mean, you're fucking gorgeous. If I wasn't married I'd be fucking you right now on my desk." Ari said, still flipping through the pages.

I looked up at him and smiled. I like his personality, I could definitely get along with him.

"Mr. Gold, Vince would like a word with you." Lloyd announced from the office doorway.

Ari looked at me and I simply nodded.

"Send him in."

I was staring at the floor when Vince and Eric walked in. I don't know why, but I felt like it was wrong to look them in the face.

"Vinny! What brings you here? I've met your secret sexy friend here." Ari says, motioning to me.

"Yeah, I know. That's why I'm here." Vince said.

I looked at Ari and gave him a weak smile. I could feel Vince sit next to me. Eric walked around and stood next to Ari.

"Is that your portfolio?" Eric said, pointing to the book in Ari's hands.

I nodded.

Eric tried to grab it from Ari, but Ari ran around the desk with it. "There are some pretty sexy pictures in here. I think I'll just be keeping this for myself. The wife doesn't have to know."

Eric chased him around until Ari finally handed it over. Vince soon joined as they thumbed through all the pages.

"You look amazing Harmony." Vince said.

"Yeah, you definitely know what you're doing." Eric added.

"Thank you. Listen, I'm not trying to be a bitch, but it's getting late and I walked here. I have to walk around town and find a hotel for the night. You have my portfolio and my number is on the back. Call me if you're interested. Thank you for your time." I said as I got up off the couch.

I shook Ari's hand and kissed him on the cheek before walking out the office door.

"How did it go?!" Lloyd asked, running up to me.

I shrugged my shoulders, "I honestly don't know."

We talked for a few before I started for the elevator.

As the doors were about to close, someone stuck their foot in, making them force back open.

There stood Eric and Vince.

"Mind if we ride along?" Vince said with a smile.

"Nope." I said, looking straight ahead.

It was silent for a minute before Eric spoke up.

"Listen, Harmony.. we never meant to hurt you. You had to have known that one day Vince would go to LA to try his hand at acting. And as for me and Turtle.. we felt lost without him and felt it was best we move too."

"Yeah, I knew he would move eventually. But I figured you wouldn't wait till the day before to tell me. Do you realize what that did to me? I was left in a shitty town with no friends. You guys were the ONLY people I had that gave a shit. And one day you just up and leave and I'm left behind." I said as tears came to my eyes.

Vince walked over and hugged me. "I'm so sorry Harmony.. I loved you so much I just didn't know how to tell you. I waited till the last minute because I didn't know how to word it right.. I'm so sorry and we've missed you so much. You said you walked and you're getting a hotel room?"

I nodded.

"Well fuck that. You're staying with me." he said, leading me off the elevator.

"I couldn't do that. I'm not going to use you guys like that." I said.

"No, I'm serious. You're coming with us. You're family. We love you." Vince insisted.

I sighed and looked at my feet.

I can't stay upset forever. And I really can't walk around all night.

"Alright, I'll do it. My bags are around the corner there." I pointed to the chair that held my three bags that contained everything I owned.

We all took a bag and walked outside. I immediatley saw Turtle in the drivers seat of a yellow Hummer.

"Holy shit! Are you comin' with Harmony?!" Turtle yelled out the window.

I looked at Eric, then at Vince, and back to Turtle. "Yeah, I believe I am."

"FUCK YEAH!" he said, obviously happy.

I smiled and climbed into the car, setting my bags on the floor.

Johnny sat beside me and gave me a huge hug. "We've missed you!" he said, pulling away.

"I've missed you all too." I said, with a huge smile across my face.

And that was the truth. I'd missed these guys more than anything. And now, I've got them back.

I smiled like crazy as I looked out of the window of the moving Hummer.


	3. Memories

"And here we are, home sweet home."

I smiled as Vince said that.

Home.

I definitely felt home being with them again after all these years.

Turtle rolled down the window and buzzed the gate open.

I couldn't believe my eyes. This wasn't a house. It was a mansion.

As the Hummer came to a stop, I opened my door and continued to stare in awe at the building before me.

"Vince, this house is amazing.. it's.. so.."

"Different from Queens?" Eric cut in.

"Uh, definitely. Believe it or not, I was still living with Ma in our old house."

Drama turned around, "Still couldn't get up the courage to leave your mommy?"

I know Drama. He was kidding and saying it to try and get under my skin. It's how he's always been towards me. It's out of love though. He proved that by kicking a dude's ass in high school because he had been spreading rumors about me. It was the first time he showed he cared. Ever since then we don't talk about it, but it's a mutual understanding.

"No, actually ever since my dad died, she didn't want to be in that house alone."

Everyone turned to look at me, sympathetic looks on their faces.

Drama looked speechless. Obviously feeling horrible for the comment he had made.

I smirked, "I'm kidding, you asshole. My dad is fine. Watch what you say."

Everyone laughed but Drama.

"That's not funny. Joking about death…"

Turtle opened the back and grabbed my bags, "Shut up, Drama. You're just mad she got you good."

Vince opened the front door and we all walked in. The inside was just as, if not more, amazing as the outside.

He was definitely doing something right out here in LA to be able to afford a lifestyle as lavish as this.

"You'll be staying in the guest room upstairs, Harmony. Feel lucky, no one has ever slept in there before now."

I looked over and realized it was Eric that had spoken to me.

"Oh, okay. Listen, again, thank you guys for all of this. I still feel like I'm imposing, but just know that this is the most at home I've felt in a long time. I've really missed you guys."

"We've missed you too." Turtle said, putting an arm around my shoulders.

"Yeah, it feels like the good old days again." Vince said, kissing me on the cheek.

"You know, Harmony. I didn't kick that dude's ass back in the day for nothin'. I know my years of acting have affected the way I portray my emotions, but I've missed you too." Drama said, smiling at me.

"If you want, I'll show you to your room so you can get unpacked." Eric said, motioning to the staircase.

"Alright, sounds good. I'll be down in a bit guys. I want to unpack and change my clothes."

I picked up my bags and followed Eric up the stairs.

"Oh, and Harmony, don't think we aren't going to celebrate you coming home to us." Turtle yelled up the stairs.

I laughed, "I'd be disappointed if we didn't."

I heard them laugh downstairs as I continued to follow Eric.

He has been oddly quiet. More quiet than usual…

"Here is your room. Mine is to the left of yours, Turtle is to the right. Vince is down at the end of the hall. And Drama is the other end of the hall. You have your own bathroom so you don't have to worry about sharing with those idiots."

I smiled, "Thank you, Eric. You're sweet. I'm going to change and I'll be down in a few."

He leaned in and kissed me on the cheek, "You know, I was actually thinking about you the other night. I really have missed you. I'm glad you're here."

"Me too, Eric. Me too."

He thought about me? Why would Eric of all people think of me? Unless.. no, it was just one innocent kiss.. he couldn't surely be remembering that..

I walked into my room and set my bags on the bed.

I was more than happy with what they have provided for me.

There was a huge bed, over-sized dresser, walk-in closet, and my very own balcony.

I unpacked my clothes and various other items and looked myself over in the bathroom mirror.

My makeup had slightly been smudged, due to sweating from walking in the hot LA sun all day.

I re-applied my eyeliner and mascara, brushed my long, black hair, and brushed my teeth.

"What the hell do I want to wear?"

After scanning through my clothes, I decided on an old Ramones t-shirt and a pair of ripped jeans.

I had been dressed to impress all day from meeting with agents. I was definitely entitled to dress down until I knew exactly what we were going to do.

"You're doing it all wrong, Drama! You're going to fucking break it!"

"Turtle, don't you think I know how to work a damn T.V.?"

"Just because you were on a T.V. show 80 years ago doesn't mean you know how to work one. Technology has advanced, father time."

I couldn't help but laugh as I walked back downstairs to meet back up with them.

"I see you guys haven't changed."

They all turned to me and stared.

"No, but you definitely have." Turtle said, earning a slap in the arm from Eric.

"What he means is, you've, uh, grown into yourself?"

I smirked, "Yeah, I know what you mean. Perverts."

Turtle shrugged his shoulders and Drama averted his eyes.

Vince walked into the room and stood next to me, "Nice shirt, girl. You've always had good taste."

Just then my cellphone began to vibrate in my pocket. I didn't recognize the number but decided to answer anyway.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's Ari. Is this the sexy girl that was in my office earlier today?"

I laughed, "Yeah, this would be her."

"Ooooh, confident. I like that. Very sexy. Anyways, I was offering to be your agent. That is if those idiots haven't been telling you stories and made you change your mind."

"Nah, they haven't said a thing, it's all good. I'm still interested."

"Well then, welcome to the fucked up family my dear. I'll need to see you tomorrow morning to sign papers and all that fun shit. See you then, sexy."

"Yeah, see you then, Ari."

I hung up my phone and looked up to see them all staring at me, once again.

"Uh, what?"

"Don't you 'uh what?' us! What the hell did Ari want?" Turtle asked.

"Besides your ass." Drama added in.

"He said he wants to be my agent. I have to go in tomorrow morning." I said, smiling.

"Congrats, Harmony! Ari may seem like an asshole but he knows what he's doing." Eric said, hugging me.

"Yeah, that's why I chose him. He's not as viscous to his clients as he is to everyone else." Vine said, laughing and pulling me into a hug.

"Now we DEFINITELY got to celebrate! I say we throw a party tomorrow night. In honor of Miss Love over there." Turtle said, getting excited.

"I agree. Turtle you can set it all up. All expenses are on me. Just let me know how much you'll be needing. Call all of LA. This party needs to be big."

"Aye, aye, captain." Turtle said, walking away and already beginning to call people.

They truly are the best friends I could ever ask for. I haven't been here for a day yet and their already planning a huge party for me.

"You should go take a nap. I know you're tired. When you wake up we'll all go to dinner. Just the five of us."

I smiled, "Alright that sounds perfect. I'll see you guys in a little while." I kissed Vince on the cheek and walked up the stairs to my room.

Just as I was about to shut my door, Eric ran after me.

"Harmony, wait." He whispered.

I smiled, "Yeah?"

He pulled me in and kissed me passionately on the lips.

It brought back the first and only other time we've kissed. It was right before he left Queens to come out here to be with Vince. He showed up at my house, unannounced, kissed me just as he is now, and then informed me that he was going to the other side of the country to be with the rest of my best friends.

I pulled away and looked into his eyes, searching for answers.

He looked at me and ran his hands through his hair.

"I'm sorry about that… I don't know… I had the urge to do that… again."

So he was thinking about that.

I smiled, "It's okay, Eric. You don't have to be sorry. I'm not mad. I actually enjoyed it."

Truth was I really did enjoy it. I enjoyed it back then and I still do right now.

He smiled, "Really? Well, good. I'm glad. Anyways, get some sleep. And I'll see you at dinner."

"Alright, Eric. See you soon."

I shut my door and sighed.

Even though Eric had just kissed me less than a minute ago, I couldn't help but wonder how Vince thought about me. He and I had something special for years and that all came to an abrupt end when he left…

"This is going to be such a fucking mess…" I said as I crawled into my bed.

Little did I know how much of a mess things were truly going to be.


End file.
